


Constellations

by Bustle



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: A few Chrobin fills for 3 sentence prompts - some fluff, some bad timeline angst, some post-game "Surprise! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!".
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Constellations

_a welcome interruption_

There’s a familiar blue head of hair blocking her view of the book she had propped on her stomach for some reading before bed. Robin had been right in the middle of a particularly boring passage about one of Chrom’s great-great-great-great-uncles when he’d decided he was tired of being ignored in favor of a book, and he’d started wiggling his way under her elbow to rest his head on her chest in a bid for attention.

Robin can’t say it’s an unwelcome distraction.

_in love with the end of the world_

There’s a tangible shift in how some in the army perceive her, now that they know. Out of respect for Chrom, they don’t say anything, but he can feel distrust running through his soldiers like a current. It frustrates him, to know that so many people look at his wife and see a monster waiting in the wings.

When she drives lightning through his abdomen, he still can’t help laying his love at her feet.

_reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated_

When she returns, it’s immediately clear that most—all—of the Ylissean court had never truly thought Robin would be back. Chrom’s faith that he would see her again had been looked on sympathetically, in a pitying sort of way. How sad, they thought, that he refused to grieve and properly move on. More than a few nobles seem to believe that she’s stolen their chances with him twice over.

Robin feels a grim sort of amusement, watching their dreams of comforting the handsome widower king go up in smoke in the face of his devotion to his inconveniently resurrected wife.

_something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue_

The union of ancient abomination and new vessel ought to be sealed by tradition. The Fire Emblem, ripped from the pathetic hands of the worms, will serve for something borrowed, and as for the blue...a tattered, bloodied scrap of tunic compliments beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't always successful at sticking to three sentences, but I'm pretty happy with how these turned out! Thank you to Scytale for linking the prompts to me and getting me started on them, it was fun.
> 
> Prompts are from this post, I posted them to their respective threads before collecting them here: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?page=1#comments
> 
> The title is from the song Constellations by The Oh Hellos, because I like the bittersweet tone for this overall bittersweet fic, and the feeling that catastrophic things happen but they'll come through it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eapTDC5es_4


End file.
